Pokemon: Kitsunian Tail
by Cilanlovergirl20
Summary: NOTE: Prince Drasil let me have this story, so don't say that I copied off of him! After an odd change takes place in Ash's body, he'll be going on a quest to find answers about his past and just what he is and all of his friends are coming along for the ride!. will they solve the mystery of Ash's past? well read and find out plz :3 ash x iris and cilan x dawn (don't hate me!)
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One: Shocking Growth! I Have a Tail?!_**

After the incident involving N and Reshiram, our heroes were on their way to Nuvema Town, where Ash would catch the next plane to Kanto. "So... this is it. After we hit Nuvema Town, it's goodbye..." Ash said to himself, slightly upset at the idea of leaving his new friends. Pikachu merely patted Ash's head, trying to cheer him up. The group soon noticed that the sun was going down. "Perhaps we should camp here for the night." Cilan told the others, to which they agreed. "I'll get the firewood." Iris, the wild child of the group, chimed as she went into the woods. Ash, wanting to spend more time with his friends, decided to follow. As they ventured farther into the woods, a peculiar scent hit Ash's nose; the sent of... burnable wood? As if by instinct, the raven-haired boy followed his nose to find quite a decent amount of firewood. Needless to say, Iris was stunned. "Ash... how did you..." Iris tried to ask, but Ash was quick to the draw. "I have no idea. I just picked up the scent of burnable wood and followed it." he responded. Both shrugged this off and collected as much firewood as they could carry.

Later that night, Iris and Cilan noticed something off: Ash was eating at a normal pace, as opposed to scarfing his food down, like usual. The boy noticed the two staring at him, and stopped eating. "What?" he asked. "Are you okay? You're not wolfing down your food like usual." Iris asked. "Maybe I like to change things up a bit, for your information." Ash responded, a note of irritation in his voice. "And you seem a bit more irritable than normal." Cilan pointed out.

"I'm fine. Now let me fucking eat, okay?" the boy dryly said to them.

"And now you're swearing. Are you sure you're-" Iris began, but was cut off.

"What did I tell you to do?" Ash asked in an annoyed tone.

"... Let you eat?"

"And what should you be doing?"

"Letting you eat..."

"Good. Now please do so." And with that, Ash continued to eat, leaving his two friends confused by his new behavior.

The next morning, Iris and Cilan were awake, with the green-haired teen making breakfast. Ash awoke, smelling the food, and walked to them. As the two set the table, they saw Ash... and their jaws dropped in shock. "Hey, guys. Look, I'm sorry I snapped last night. I was a bit irritated for some reason. But I'm fine now." the raven-haired boy told them. No answer. Their eyes were wide, and their jaws hung open. "Guys?" he asked again. "Ash... what's that behind you?" Iris asked, looking as if she'd seen a ghost. "What are you talking about?" he asked. He looked behind him, but saw nothing. "I don't see anything." "Look down to the side of you..." she told him. The boy was confused, but did as she said... and his eyes grew wide. There, coming from his back, was a black, blue-tipped fox tail. Out of curiosity, he tried to get it to move with his will... which it did. Immediately, his jaw dropped in shock. No words could escape his lips. It was only a matter of time until...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAH!" The scream shook the entire forest. The source of the scream? Ash. Iris and Cilan covered their ears to protect their hearing, and only uncovered them when the scream was finished. "WHAT THE FUCK?! I! HAVE! A TAIL!" he shouted as he ran around in a panic-induced frenzy. As he rushed around, he repeated the phrase "This isn't happening!" over and over. In an attempt to calm her friend down, Iris went up to Ash... and immediately bitch-slapped him. As she hoped, it calmed him down. "Thanks... I needed that..." he told her. "This IS very peculiar..." Cilan said as he scratched his chin. "Maybe Professor Juniper knows what's going on. Nuvema Town isn't too far away." Iris suggested.

And with that, the group went to Nuvema Town...

Meanwhile, in a dark, unknown area, two people were conversing. "So... you're sure Kyon Rise has awakened?" the first person, female asked. "Yes. I can sense it." the second, male, responded.

What's going on with Ash? What might Juniper know about Ash's condition? Who are these mystery people? And who is Kyon Rise? Stay tuned to find out... not here...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two: Meeting Up With the Professor! More Strange Behaviors!_**

As the group neared Nuvema Town, Ash was still freaked out about his new tail. "This is not happening..." he said to himself, trying to calm down. He even resorted to slapping himself in the face in an attempt to wake himself up. Which only resulted in stinging cheeks. "Why is this happening?" he sighed, ready to give up. "Relax, Ash. As soon as we get to Nuvema Town, we'll get answers from Juniper." Iris assured, making the raven-haired boy feel a little better.

After a while of traveling, they finally reached Nuvema Town. "We're here... now to get some answers." Cilan said aloud, the others nodding in agreement. This would be problematic, however, since everyone they passed took notice of the raven-haired boy's tail. "They're staring..." Ash whispered to his friends. "Try wrapping it around your waist, like a belt." Iris suggested quietly. The boy did as she recommended, and wrapped his tail around his waist. Strangely enough, the people stopped staring, and went back to their business. "It worked... huh..." the wild child said to herself. Ash, however, didn't care. He was glad to have the attention off of his tail. "Well, let's get going. Professor Juniper's is up ahead." he told his friends.

The group soon reached the professor's lab. Outside was a woman with light-brown hair tied in a swirl bun and cyan eyes. The light-blue lab coat she wore indicated that she worked at the lab. "Hey, Professor!" Ash called out, earning the woman's attention. "Why, if it isn't Ash, Iris, and Cilan! I hope your travels were well." she said to them as she approached them. She quickly noticed Ash's tail, still wrapped around his waist. "Nice fur belt. Where'd you get it?" The fox-tailed boy merely shook his head. "That's why we came to you." he said as he unwrapped his tail, causing the professor to fall on her ass. "Um... why do you have a tail?" she asked, shocked at this revelation. "I don't know. We were hoping you would know." Ash explained to her. The stunned Juniper merely got up and dusted herself off. "I apologize, but I don't know anything about people with tails growing. But why don't you come inside? You must've traveled far." she offered. "Thanks a lot!" Iris responded, the boys nodding in agreement.

Inside, Juniper gave the trio some sodas. "Here you go. Ice cold sodas." "Thank you, Professor." the three thanked and began drinking the cold beverages. After a sip, however, Ash began to stare at the professor; more specifically, her chest. He didn't know why this was happening. _"What's happening?! Why am I staring at the professor's chest?! My eyes have never done this before!"_ he thought to himself. _"And why do I feel all fuzzy inside? That's never happened before, either..."_ Juniper took notice to this, and approached him. "Hey, Ash? You okay? You're staring quite intently at my chest... and your nose is bleeding..." she asked. If she didn't know any better, she'd say he was being a pervert right now. But she doubted it, due to her past experiences with him. As her words reached the boy's ears, a thought hit him. His eyes grew wide, and fear was etched on his face. "Oh, no..." he murmured, earning the attention of Iris and Cilan. "... I'VE CAUGHT THE BROCK!" he exclaimed in fear before running around like a blaziken with its head cut off. The sight caused Iris and Cilan to sweatdrop. "What are you even talking about, Ash?" Iris asked, causing Ash to stop. "I've caught the Brock, Iris! The Brock! Now I'm gonna be all lovey-dovey, 24/7!" he explained in fear.

Before Iris could respond, however, the ground shook. "What was that?!" Cilan exclaimed. But as he did, a mechanical hand reached inside and grabbed Pikachu, who was sitting by a window. "Ugh... not these morons again..." Ash sighed in exasperation before going outside to see who the culprits were... and, to no one's surprise, it was Team Rocket.

"Prepare for trouble!" Jessie, a red-headed woman began.

"And make it double!" James, a blue-headed man added.

But before they could continue, Ash interrupted. "Listen, I know that the motto is your thing, but can we skip it and go straight to the part where we kick your asses?" he asked, annoyed. This enraged the two, as well as Meowth, who was working the hand. "HOW DARE YOU?! Just for that, you're going down!" Meowth bellowed. But before the two human Rockets could send out their pokemon, Ash, as if out of instinct, leaped up to their balloon... and then started beating the living hell out of them, much to the shock of the others. After he was done, he snapped the robot arm in half, then pried Pikachu from its grip, then picked up the balloon and chucked it as far as he could... which turned out to be very far. "TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAAAAIIIIIIN!" the evil team bellowed as they disappeared into the sky.

After regaining his breath, Ash looked at his hands, shocked at what he had just done. "Whoa... did I just... do all that?!" he asked himself. "I don't know, but why don't you stay for the night? The next plane to Kanto isn't until tomorrow." Professor Juniper offered, to which the three agreed.

The next morning, Ash and the others were at the airport. The raven-haired boy looked at his friends sadly. "Well... I guess this is goodbye..." he told them, but the two shook their heads. "Not exactly..." Iris responded, confusing Ash. She and Cilan then pulled out tickets for the plane, shocking the boy. "Tada! We've decided to come with you to Kanto! Isn't that great?" Cilan explained. Ash's shock soon turned to joy, as he now knew that he wouldn't have to leave his new friends. The three boarded the plane, and were on their way to Kanto...

What new adventures will await our heroes in Kanto? Stay tuned...not here...


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three: Kanto Homecoming! Old Friends and Shocking Secrets!_**

After a while of flying, the trio had finally landed in Kanto. An eager Ash stepped out of the plane and took a deep breath. "We're finally home, Pikachu." he told his first pokemon, who replied with a happy "Pika!". Iris and Cilan were the next to come out of the plane. "So, this is Kanto... it's nice." Iris said aloud. "That it is. A delicious aroma of a foreign region is always a welcoming thing!" Cilan responded in his usual connoisseur monologue, much to the embarrassment of the other two. "So, where to?" the wild girl asked. "Well, the first stop is back at my place. Mom just got the house expanded, so there's more than enough room." the fox-tailed boy responded. And with that, they headed to Pallet Town...

Once there, their first stop was at the Ketchum Residence... which had grown larger since he left for Unova. It had two wings added to it, and the upstairs had more rooms added to it. Outside was a woman with brunette hair and the same chocolate-colored eyes Ash had. More than likely, this was his mother. "Mom!" Ash called out as he ran to his mother, who embraced him. "Ash! It's good to see you!" the woman, named Delia Ketchum, welcomed warmly. "I have a surprise for you!" The raven-haired boy was puzzled. But his confusion would soon wear off, for a group of people emerged from the house: most Ash's age, two older than him, and one younger than him.

First up was Misty, who had orange hair and green eyes, and was Ash's first human friend. The second was Brock, who had brown hair, squinted eyes, and dark skin, and had accompanied the boy on most of his journeys. The third was May, Ash's second female traveling companion, who had brunette hair blue eyes. Fourth up was Max, May's little brother. He had his father's dark green hair and black eyes, as well as glasses. Fifth was Tracey, who accompanied Ash during his Orange Island journey. His hair was brown, and his eyes were black. And lastly, there was Dawn, Ash's final female companion before Iris. Her hair was blue and so were her eyes. In her arms was Piplup, a blue, penguin-like pokemon.

Ash was stunned by the fact that all of his past friends were here. But this soon turned into happiness, as they pulled him into a group hug. "It's good to see you guys. What brings you here?" he asked. "We heard you were coming home today, so we decided to come here." Dawn answered.

"Yeah!" Misty added before noticing Iris and Cilan. "Who are your new friends?" she asked.

"I'm Iris, and this is Axew." Iris greeted, with Axew popping out of her hair.

"And my name's Cilan. I'm an A Class Pokemon Connoisseur." Cilan introduced himself, which confused all of the previous friends except Dawn, who had met him before. "Pokemon conna-whatnow?" May asked. "It's a person who evaluates the compatibility of a trainer and their pokemon." Ash answered. Misty tilted her head once again. "How come I've never heard of them?" she asked.

"It's an occupation that's not well-known outside of the Unova region." the green-haired teen answered again, clearing up the confusion.

It was then that Dawn noticed Ash's tail. "Nice fur belt. Can I try it on?" she asked as she tried to remove the tail, much to the boy's chagrin. When the tail unraveled, Dawn fell on her ass, shocked by this. The others' jaws dropped at the sight. "Y-you... YOU! HAVE! A! TAIL!" they bellowed in shock. The fox-tailed boy merely facepalmed at this. "Seriously, can't anyone have a freakin' original reaction about my new tail?" he muttered in annoyance. The person most taken aback, however, was Delia. "But... how? They were all wiped out..." she murmured, but Ash somehow heard it. "What were wiped out?" he asked. The mother then gave a dejected sigh, knowing she couldn't keep it hidden any longer. "I'll tell you inside..." she told him.

Inside the house, Ash and friends were sitting down, waiting for Delia to speak. "Ash... I've been waiting until I thought you were ready to hear this... I don't know how to put it delicately, but... I'm not your birth mother..." she told him. As she expected, the news hit Ash hard... and I mean HARD. The boy slumped into his seat, shock evident on his face. "This isn't true... tell me it isn't true..." he murmured. "I'm afraid it is... I'm sorry..." she apologized. "I found you in a capsule in the outskirts of town... no one could find your birth parents, so I was allowed custody of you." Ash, now realizing that Delia wasn't really his mother, got up and stormed out of the house. The woman slunked in her seat. "No..." she murmured. Iris, seeing this, put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll get him back." she told her before leaving the house.

Will Iris find Ash? And if so, how will she be able to cheer him up? Stay tuned...


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Four: The Search for Ash's Past Begins!_**

Iris had searched all over Pallet Town for her friend. But sadly, no luck. "Where could he be?" she asked herself. She then noticed that Professor Oak's lab was nearby. "Maybe Professor Oak knows where he is." she deduced, and went to his lab. There, she was greeted by an elderly man with white hair and black eyes. "Hello. You must be Iris. Ash has told me a lot about you." he greeted. Iris merely approached him. "That's just it. I'm looking for Ash. Have you seen him?" she asked.

"I haven't seen him. To be honest, I thought he was back home with you guys."

"Yeah, well, Mrs. Ketchum told him that he was adopted, and he stormed off."

"Hmm... that's serious..."

"Yes. That's why I'm looking for him."

The professor merely scratched his chin, wondering where the boy could have gone. An idea soon struck. "I remember the times when Ash was upset. He would rush off to the woods in the outskirts of town. Perhaps he's there." he suggested. Now filled with hope, Iris thanked Oak and rushed to the outskirts of town. As she left, he went back inside and called Delia. "Why did you tell him?" he asked. Delia sighed in despair and answered. "He needed to know... considering the change that took place..."

As Iris wandered around the woods, all hope seemed to vanish. But suddenly, a faintly deep, melodic voice filled the air. It was warm and welcoming to the wild girl, and all of her cares seemed to melt away. Compelled by the music, she decided to follow it to its source. After a while of searching, she came across something truly wonderful... what she saw was a clearing, with blue cherry blossom trees surrounding it. Near the edge of the large clearing was a pond, which was surrounded by crystals that emerged from the ground. A vast assortment of flowers was there, as well as a babbling brook.

But when she found the source of the melody, her jaw dropped... the voice was coming from Ash, his eyes closed, who was sitting atop a strange, almost capsule-looking rock that was covered in overgrowth. An area not covered by foliage had the name "Kyon Rise" engraved into it. Back to Ash, his voice was slightly deep and melodic. Hell, it was even downright angelic. Sitting next to him were several small pokemon, who were listening intently to the boy's song. What was stranger was that he was singing in a language that sounded like none she had ever heard before, though it sounded somewhat close to Japanese.

When he stopped, he opened his eyes and saw Iris, then fell off the capsule rock in shock. "I-Iris! How did you find my happy place?!" he bellowed, clearly upset that someone else found his "happy place". "I... just followed the voice... which, by the way, is a very beautiful voice..." she responded as she helped him up. "But I wonder... what was that language you were singing in?" Ash merely scratched his chin, wondering the same thing himself. "I'm not sure, but I somehow know it. And that song you heard was something I sing to myself when I'm stressed." he answered. A short pause befell the two. After a moment of silence, Ash took a deep breath. "Okay. I'm good now. I'm ready to go back." he told her.

Back at the Ketchum Residence, Delia saw her son walk in, and glomped him. "Ash! Where have you been?!" she asked him, worried. "I was in my happy place. Don't worry." he answered before noticing Professor Oak in the room. "Oh. Hey, Professor. What brings you here?" The elderly professor merely stood up and approached him. "I heard what happened to you... and I know what it is..." he told him. The others were listening intently to him. "So, you know about the tail? Cuz it's weird for humans to have tails..." Brock wondered. "Well... that's because... Ash isn't human..." Samuel responded, shocking everyone, including Ash.

What did Professor Oak mean? If Ash isn't human, then what is he? And does he know where he came from? The answers to these questions are to come, as the story continues...


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter Five: The Big Reveal! Ash is a Fox Person?!_**

Silence filled the room, Samuel's words still ringing in everyone's ears. They couldn't believe it. "What... what are you talking about?! Of course I'm human!" Ash tried to reason, but the professor merely shook his head. "I'm sorry... but you aren't human... you're a Kitsunian..." he responded. The fox-tailed boy once again became stressed, clutching and shaking his head in denial. "I don't even know what a Kitsunian is! How can I be one?!" the boy asked, confused beyond belief. Oak, who knew the answer to that as well, got out a book titled _Kitsunians: The Kitsune People_, then opened it. Soon after, he began reading...

_"Kitsunians are a race of beings that are fluent in Aura usage. Their names are derived from the word "kitsune", the Japanese word for "fox". This comes from the fact that at age 10, they develop a fox tail. Their main powers include Aura Generation, the ability to generate Aura, the ability to breathe in areas where no breathable air exists (EX: space and underwater), and metabolisms that exceed those of humans. Their other powers are divided into two groups of Kitsunians: the Mystique Group and the Valiant Group. The Mystique Group specializes more in using their Aura in energy attacks and techniques, while the Valiant Group charges their bodies with Aura, making them physically strong. Though it is rare, it is possible for a Kitsunian to have powers from both the Valiant and Mystique Groups. This generally happens when a Valiant Kitsunian and a Mystique Kitsunian breed."_

"Well, that explains the tail and the ability to send Team Rocket flying, just by chucking their balloon... but that still doesn't explain the different attitude..." Iris responded, shocking the others. "Wait... he chucked Team Rocket and sent them flying?!" Misty bellowed in shock. Cilan merely nodded, putting his hand on her shoulder, as if to tell her he was just as shocked when it happened.

Professor Oak then flipped to a page titled _Kitsunian Coming of Age_. _"Chapter Two: Kitsunian Coming of Age. As stated in the previous chapter, during the age 10, they grow a fox tail. Other changes include instantaneous muscle development, changes in attitude, the surfacing of a more mature mindset, and the instantaneous growth of..."_ he paused. "Could you cover Max's ears, May?" May had a good idea of what the next change was, and promptly covered Max's ears. The professor then continued. _"... the instantaneous growth of genitals."_

May, knowing that the mature part was over, uncovered Max's ears. "What was that for?" the youngest group member asked. "You'll find out when you're older." the sister responded. Ash merely held his head. His mind just barely finished processing the information that he was given. "So... I'm one of those fox people... do you know where I came from?" he asked. Samuel merely shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I don't know... and you won't be able to ask any Kitsunians..." he told him. Ash was growing more desperate. "Why not?" the young Kitsunian asked. "Because... 10 years ago, the Kitsunian race was wiped out by two individuals... no one knows who they were, or why they did what they did..." the old man responded.

Silence filled the room once again. Despair and pain filled the fox-tailed boy. Iris put a hand on his shoulder, trying to cheer him up. "Don't worry... everything'll work out... you'll see..." she comforted, which slightly succeeded in cheering him up. "Thanks... I needed that..." Ash told her, causing her to smile.

In a dark, secluded location, two people were talking. Both were cloaked, but one had a lock of blonde hair coming out of the hood. They looked upon a handheld radar, which had two blips on it. "WHAT?! WE MISSED TWO OF THEM?!" the blonde one bellowed in a woman's voice. The other one merely shook his head. "Relax... we'll find them... and kill them..." he told her.

The next morning, in the Ketchum Residence, Delia was in the kitchen, whipping up breakfast for everyone... when suddenly, Dawn's scream was heard, waking everyone up. The group rushed to Dawn's room, and when they reached it, they were met with a shocking sight... Dawn was now taller, and her figure was now more developed... but the most shocking part was that she now had a blue, white-tipped fox tail...

What happened to Dawn? How did she become a Kitsunian? And who are the two mysterious people? All these answers to come, as the journey continues!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Another Kitsunian?! Dawn Joins the Ranks!

Panic and fear were evident on Dawn's face. Just yesterday, she found out of Ash's Kitsunian origins, and now, she realized that she was a Kitsunian as well. "This is impossible... I come from a human family!" she tried to reason. Ash merely put a hand on her shoulder. "Perhaps you were adopted as well..." he guessed. "I'm sorry..."

Dawn was shocked to the core at this point, and rushed to the videophone. As she dialed the number, questions were roaming her mind. After a few seconds, a woman with Dawn's blue hair and eyes appeared on the screen. "Hello, Dawn! How are things in Pallet Town?" the woman asked. But Dawn wasn't very happy about this. "Mom... you have some explaining to do..." she told her sternly before showing her her new appearance. Dawn's mother, otherwise known as Johanna, merely sighed, a dejected expression on her face. "I was waiting for the right time to tell you this... but... your father was a Kitsunian..." she told her. Dawn's eyes widened at this revelation as she stepped back. "I'm... a half-breed?!" she exclaimed. Johanna merely nodded. "Yes. But any child that is born of a couple that consists of at least one Kitsunian will always be a Kitsunian." After explaining Dawn's origins, the woman hanged (hung, hanged, whichever one) up the phone, and the screen cut to black.

Dawn was devastated. Not only did she learn that she was a half-breed, but knowing that the Kitsunians were wiped out, she knew full well that her father was dead. All seemed meaningless at this point, but she soon heard a slightly-deep, melodic voice singing in a language that resembled Japanese. Somehow, she knew what the voice was saying, and went outside to find it. What she found completely shocked her... outside was Ash, sitting by the open window, singing the song she heard. The others soon followed her, and shock was evident on their faces. All except for Iris, who had heard his singing before.

After he stopped, he opened his eyes and saw the others, then fell backwards in surprise. "How come every time I sing the Calming Song, everyone has to follow me?!" he bellowed. None answered. All were shocked to the core. They had never known Ash to sing like that. "What... was that? It was beautiful..." Misty asked. "It's a song I sing to myself to calm myself down. I was hoping it would aleviate the stress Dawn was going through." he responded. Dawn then approached him. "Well, thank you for doing that. I feel much better now." she thanked sweetly. This, however, caused Misty, May, and Iris to glare daggers at her.

Delia, wanting to break the tension, stepped in. "Breakfast is ready!" she chimed, causing everyone to head to the kitchen. The mother let out a sigh of relief. "Dodged a bullet there..." she murmured before entering the house. Inside, the group was eating a breakfast consisting of pancakes, sausages, and scrambled eggs. The glares did not let up, however, as Misty, May, and Iris continued to stare Dawn down, slightly unnerving the female Kitsunian. "Um... why are you glaring at me?" she asked. No answer. The three human females merely glared as they ate. Ash, however, had enough of it, and stepped in. "Okay, guys. Stop glaring at Dawn." he told them, earning their attention. "Why should we?" Misty asked. The male Kitsunian merely glared back. "I sent Team Rocket flying by chucking their balloon with ease. With them in it. Imagine how easy it would be for me to leave you lying on the floor. Curled up in pain. With blood running from your mouths." he threatened, causing the three to gulp in fear, and resume eating. "That's what I thought." he muttered before going back to eating.

After breakfast, Ash was browsing books in his room, laying on his bed and pondering something. "So... I'm some kind of fox person... and so is Dawn... but where did I come from?" he asked himself. But soon, a thought flashed in his head.

_In his mind, an image flashed of two people: one man and one woman. The man had long, black hair, blue eyes, the same bolt marks Ash had, dark skin, and a black, white-tipped tail. The woman had blue hair, brown eyes, light skin, and a blue, white-tipped fox tail. They appeared to be looking down at him, sad expressions on their faces. "I'm sorry, Kyon... but we must leave you now..." the man said before pushing a button... which resulted in something enclosing the boy._

Ash snapped upwards and held his head. "Whoa... that was a freaky dream... it almost felt real..." he said to himself. He looked around before scratching his head. "And why did they call me 'Kyon'?" Confusion filled the boy as he tried to wrap his head around the dream.

Who were the people in Ash's dream? And was it a dream, a vision... or a memory? Stay tuned...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Give Me a Break! ANOTHER Kitsunian?! What Is This, Kitsune-Fest?!

As Ash pondered his dream, a knock on the door was heard. "Come in." he told the person at the door. The door creaked open, and Iris's head popped in. "Oh. Hey, Iris. What's up?" The wild child merely looked at the floor. "Hey, Ash? Can I show you something?" she asked. "Sure thing." the boy answered. Soon, the girl came in... and was now well-developed and had a purple, brown-tipped Kitsunian tail. The sight, however, didn't shock Ash. "You're a Kitsunian, huh?" he asked. Iris was shocked by Ash's lack of shock. "You... aren't shocked?" she asked. "How can I be? I'm a Kitsunian, Dawn became one this morning, and now you're one. It's kinda lost its shocking factor." he responded, with Iris pondering it for a second, then nodding in agreement. "Yeah. You're right." she agreed before sitting on Ash's bed with him. "So... whatcha thinking about?" Ash merely looked down at his lap. "Well... I had this weird vision. It was about these two people looking down at me, and then enclosing me in a strange device." the boy responded as he twirled his tail around. "And what's even stranger, they called me 'Kyon'."

Iris pondered this for a second before feeling something twirling around her new tail. She turned her head to see Ash's tail intertwining with hers. "Um, Ash?" she began. "Yes, Iris?" Ash answered.

"Um... your tail..."

Ash noticed what he was doing and quickly retracted his tail, a blush on his face. "Sorry! Sorry! I guess I don't have full control over my tail yet." he apologized. "It's okay." Iris responded. The two then sat there in silence, wondering where they came from. "So... I guess this means your parents were Kitsunians?" he asked. Iris merely looked at her lap. "I guess so. I didn't really know my parents. I was raised by the Village Elder." she answered, letting out a depressed sigh. Ash immediately began to feel guilty for asking. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." he apologized. The wild girl merely patted him on the back. "It's okay. You didn't know." she responded.

After a bit of silence, Ash got off the bed and began packing his backpack. "What're you doing?" Iris asked. Ash looked at his tail, then at the door. "I'm going to find answers. I want to know exactly what happened to our race... and I want to know who I am, and who my real parents were..." he answered in a serious tone. He was determined to uncover the truth, and nothing was gonna stop him. "Well, count me in." the female Kitsunian told him, to which he nodded. Suddenly, another thud was heard, and the two rushed outside to find the others confronting Team Rocket once more. "Ugh... again, you guys? Look, I'm kinda in the middle of something, so..." he told the evil trio, but instead of grabbing Pikachu like normal... they went after Ash instead! The boy evaded the robotic hand that shot at him. "What the fuck?! I'm not a Pokemon!" he bellowed. The others were shocked, both by Team Rocket going after their friend, and their friend's use of the F word.

"We know... but da boss knows what youse did, and wants that kinda powah on his side!" Meowth declared before shooting the robot hand at him again. But this time, Ash leaped atop the hand, then ran up the arm to the balloon, where he, once again, beat the hell out of Team Rocket. He picked up the balloon basked once more, but this time, before he could throw it, a blast of energy emerged from his hands, sending Team Rocekt flying again. "TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIIIN!" they bellowed as they disappeared into the sky.

Ash looked at his hands, which still had energy emanating from them. "Whoa... was that... a new power?! Kickass!" he exclaimed. The others were still stunned. "Well... this week is just getting stranger and stranger..." Dawn muttered.

The next day, after telling everyone his plan to search for the truth about the Kitsunians, Ash was about to leave. But as he turned back, he saw everyone except Delia prepared to leave as well. "You didn't think you could go on an adventure without us, did you?" Max asked coyly. The male Kitsunian smiled and shook his head. "Well, let's go." he told them.

So begins the journey for the truth... what adventures, discoveries, and perils await our heroes, now that they're on the road once more? And how will things pan out with all traveling groups traveling together at once? These answers to come as the journey begins!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Not Cilan Too! Enter the Oddball Kitsunian!**

Ash and the group have decided to camp out in the forest. "Well, it's time to make dinner. I'll get started!" Cilan told the others, but got the feeling that someone was glaring daggers. He turned to see Brock, who was looking at him. And though his eyes were nothing more than two lines, the green-haired teen knew he was glaring at him. "Okay... I guess I won't make dinner..." he murmured as he left. Dawn, worried about him, followed. "I'll make dinner now." Brock told his friends as he began to cook the meal. After he was done, however, the group began to beat him up.

Meanwhile, Dawn searched for Cilan everywhere, and had no luck... until an apple core fell on her head. The coordinator looked up to see Cilan, snacking on apples and watching the sunset. "There you are. Let's go back to the others." Dawn told him.

"No. Not with Brock there..."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Why is he getting on my case, just because I wanna make dinner?"

"I can slap him if you prefer."

"No... that won't be necessary... let's go back..." And with that, the two went back to the campsite.

Back at the campsite, Misty noticed Cilan was still upset. "Well... at least he has Dawn to cheer him up..." she thought to herself. Brock came up to the other chef with a plate of food. "Here. To apologize for earlier. You can have the first plate of food." he told him. Cilan looked at the plate, then slapped it out of the Pokémon Doctor's hand, then grabbed him by the collar. "You think you can buy me with food?! Well, I've got news for you, fucker! I'm done with you! So piss off!" he growled before letting him go and going to bed, leaving the others to wonder what just happened. Brock, on the other hand, now knew not to fuck with Cilan again...

The next day, everyone was awake. Everyone except Cilan, that is. "I guess he's still not doing very well..." May guessed. However, afternoon had come, and Cilan was still not awake. "This is getting fucking ridiculous." Ash muttered before going to wake him up... and seeing something different; Cilan now had fox ears, white "socks" (paw hands), and a white-tipped fox tail. "Well... that explains the violent behavior..." he muttered to himself. Iris and Dawn came over, and merely stared in shock.

"How come he looks so... different?" Iris asked.

"Beats me." Ash responded.

"Maybe he's a late bloomer." Max snickered, before being punched in the head by May. "Oww..." he muttered. Cilan then awoke from his slumber. "Hey, guys. What's up?" he asked. Ash was reluctant to tell Cilan what had happened, so he showed him his reflection. After staring blankly at the mirror, Cilan freaked out and ran away, Dawn following. "I knew he wouldn't take it well..." Ash muttered.

"Cilan! Cilan, where are you?" Dawn called, until she heard whimpering in a nearby bush. Peeking through it, she found Cilan crying. "There, there..." she comforted as she pulled him into a hug. The new Kitsune tried to pull away, but eventually stayed in her embrace. "Don't worry... everything's gonna be alright..." she murmured, stroking his back...

What would the future hold for our heroes? Stay tuned...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Cilan Was Adopted?! The Mysterious People Strike!**

As Dawn continued to comfort Cilan, who had turned into a literal fox overnight, she kept him in a hug. Eventually he spoke... "Why... how did this happen to me...? I've been human all my life... is this some kind of curse...?" he sobbed. "Maybe you had Kitsunian parents too. My dad was one, you know." the female reassured. "But according to Cress and Chili... our parents were on a long trip... and I have yet to see them..." said Cilan, but something clicked in his mind. "I'm going ahead... I need to go call my 'so-called' brothers..." and with that the fox boy left, leaving Dawn to wonder if he was doing the right thing. She then ran back to the others.

When she returned, she explained the situtation to the others. "We gotta go after him. If his origins turned out like mine did... who knows what he'll do..." Ash says. The others agreed and soon packed up and head off to the next city... unaware that they were being watched by the same two people from the last few chapters. "Damn it, how did we miss him?! Hes one of the very special ones! And I thought all of them were wiped out..." the male mutters. "Don't worry... he'll be the first of our targets... he won't live long enough to devolpe his powers..." the female says, while getting out a vital of poison in a powder form...

When he made it to the city, Cilan had to hide his new features the best way he could. He hid his ears under his detective hat, used some gloves for his hand paws, which was hard considering the soft pads, and wrapped his tail around his waist like a belt. "I hope this works..." he mutters, as he entered the Pokemon Center and headed to the video phones.

Meanwhile, Ash and the others were hot on his trail. "You know, if his brothers knew something about him being a Kitsunian, don't you think they would've said something by now?" Iris asked. "They probably didn't want to upset him... but its too late..." said Dawn, sadly. Soon they were right outside the city. "Hmmm... hes at the Pokemon Center... lets go!" Ash decuced, as they entered and found Cilan on the video phone with his blue haired older brother, Cress. He wasn't pleased. At all.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY WHOLE LIFE HAS BEEN A LIE?!" he screamed, scaring Cress and attracting attention. "I'm sorry, Cilan... but you were adopted and mom and dad did want to leave you, so we took you in and loved you like a member of the family..." Cress tried to reason, saw Cilan shaking with anger. "You know what...? I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU BOTH AND YOU AND CHILI CAN GO TO HELL!" the fox boy bellowed, before hanging up the phone. On the other line, Cress was deeply hurt and quietly hung up. Chili popped in, brushing his teeth. "He didn't take it well, did he?" he asked. "He said he hates us and told us to go to hell..." Cress says, voice breaking a little. "Its ok Cress... hes just upset... once he cools down, he'll call us back... eventually..." the flame headed bro reassured.

Back at the Center, Cilan was still very much pissed off. "I don't need them... I don't need anyone..." he muttered as he took out his Pokeballs."Since my life is a lie, I don't need these anymore either..." Unknown to him, his best friend, Pansage was listening and felt hurt. He wondered what could've caused his friend to act so differently. At that moment as, Cilan was walking away, the grass monkey Pokemon popped out of his Pokeball, and ran to his friend's side. "Pan..." he said. The fox looked down and gently petted the broccoli tuft on his head. "I'm sorry... I just need to be alone..." but Pansage was letting up and clinged to his shoulder, knocking his hat off in the process, revealing his fox ears. "Pansage! Pan!" the monkey yelled in shock. "Yeah, this is what I really look like..." said Cilan sadly, as he put the hat back on and got a room for himself.

Ash and co. just stood there but eventually decide to get a couple of rooms for themselves and find some way to cheer up their friend.

That evening, Ash had went to Cilan's room with a tray of different sweets he had Brock make. When he entered, he saw a plesent sight; the fox was curled up on his bed, fast asleep, and cuddling Pansage close. The raven haired Kitsunian couldn't help but smile. So, he left the sweets on the nearby table and left him to rest.

However, as he was sleeping, the same two figures that had been tailing the group, had entered the young fox's room. "Perfect, hes asleep... applying this to his food won't take long..." said the female, as she sprinkled the poder on all the sweets. With the deed done, the two disappeared. Unknown to them, Pansage was fake sleeping and heard everything. Slowly getting out of his friend's grip, he makes his way over to the treats and tries to throw them away, but the food remains and he topples over, waking up Cilan. "*yawn* Pansage... what are you doing...?" "Pan Pansage Pan!" the monkey yelled, pointing at the treats. Cilan soon perked up. "Are those for me? Sweet! I wonder who made them though...?" he wondered. Soon, his stomach growled and he was pretty hungry, so he digs in, leaving Pansage looking on horrified. He soon ran gto go get Ash.

Meanwhile in the boy's room, they were playing strip poker, and the raven haired Kitsunian was winning. All the other boys had stripped down to their boxers. Pansage soon rushed in in a paniced frenzy. "Whoa, calm down, Pansage. Whats wrong?" Ash asked. Pansage was just chattering his name but soon got the idea to have Ash follow him. "Something must be wrong with Cilan, and wants you to follow." Brock deduced. Ash nods and follows the grass monkey back to his friend's room, where they find him lying on the floor.

"Cilan? You ok?" the boy asked. No response. He then shook him several times, but still nothing. Ash was getting worried, as was Pansage. The teen then checked his breathing, but found out it was barely audiable. "Hes barely breathing..." Ash then looked around and noticed the empty tray, with traces of the poison powder on it. "Someone poisoned him...but who?" but he soon shook it off as they need to get their friend better... and fast!

will they save him in time, or will they be one less Kitsune short?!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A Kidnapped Kitsune!

Ash was hard at work making a Pecha Berry juice for Cilan, whom had been poisoned, was getting worse...

"I really wish I knew who did this... who could hate the Kitsunian race...?" Ash asked no one in perticular. He then lay his friend back on his bed, but one of his socks came off, revealing he had fox paws... even Pansage was in a bit of a shock. He took off the other sock and got the same result. "I'm starting to think Cilan is a unique Kitsune now..." Ash mutters. Soon, Dawn came in wondering what was going on and the raven haired teen explains. "He was poisoned?! By who?!" "We dunno... all we can hope for is that this Pecha Berry juice gets him better, then worry about that." After getting their friend in a sitting position, Dawn gently poured the liquid down his throat. "Now all we gotta do is wait for it to do its job..." she says.

A few hours later, Cilan finally awoke but still wasn't feeling the best... "W-what happened...?" he asked weakly. "Someone had put poison in the treats Brock had made for you. Only problem is that we dunno who did it." Ash explained. However, Pansage knew and got the other's attention. "Wonder what hes up to..." Dawn wondered. The grass monkey soon grabbed two pokeballs and placed them under his fur, to make it look like he had boobs and did a sexy woman walk. Cilan chuckled a bit, cause it was funny to see his Pokemon's antics. "So, what you're saying is that there was a woman in here?" Ash asked, earning a nod from the monkey. He then talked with Pikachu and the two soon put on a short renactment of what happened. "And she had a partner, cause you heard more than one set of footsteps, but the woman did all the poisoning?" Dawn deduced, also earning a nod from Pansage.

"We can't stay here any longer... if those two people were able to get Cilan, who knows which one of us might be next?! We gotta leave tomarrow morning."

"But what if Cilan isn't better by then?"

"I'll carry him on my back, hes pretty light, but for now you go pack up your things ahead of time and I'll tell everyone else the plan."

And with that both Ash and Dawn got to work on their seperate assinments.

The next morning, everyone was ready to go. Ash had cilan wrapped up in a blanket, considering he was still fast asleep and he didn't want to wake him either. So, they were all on the road again...

"I hope Cilan feels better soon... I've never known poison to last this long..." Iris said. Brock then checks his temp. "He still has a slight fever. I'm assuming the poison had been in his body far too long, and now its hard to get rid of it." the Doc deduced. "I still have some Pecha Berry juice leftover, but I don't think its strong enough... why not try mixing some Antidote with it?" Ash pondered. "We can try it and see..." said Brock, as he mixed the two together and gave the medicine to Cilan.

After a while, Cilan awoke feeling much better and his fever had broke. "Huh it worked..." Ash deduced. "I'm up... I'm up..." the fox mutters rather sleepily. Ash genty set him down on the grass and went to go get him some water. "You doing better?" Dawn asked as she approched him. "Yeah, way better... but its scary... someone tried to kill me... and I haven't done anything wrong... why...? Is it cause the way I look now...?" he asked her, in an upset tone. Dawn mearly rubbed his back and she went to go get some Oran Berries for him.

So there Cilan was... alone... he gets up a strech out his limbs, and then look a his reflection. "Why... this isn't my destiny... I'm suppose to become an S-Class Connossueir... not a fox person... everyone else has tails... I look more like a fox than anything... *sigh* I'm so depressed... maybe I should just end it all..." Cilan said sadly, getting out a pocket knife. "Whats the fastes way to kill myself... slit my wrists? Slit my throat? Or perhaps stab myself in the chest?"

He didn't have time to attempt to end his life however, for soon a certain Meowth faced balloon came near him...

"*sigh* They would show up when I'm attempting suicide... what do you want? Pikachu? Hes not here, so bye!" the kitsune says rather annoyed. "Oh, were gonna get Pikachu... but we need a hostage for the job..." says Jessie, as her partner James shot a net out at Cilan which cought him and electrocuted him on contact making him pass out.

His scream did not go unheard by the others who soon rushed to where he was... only to see Team Rocket's balloon float away, with their friend captive. The only thing that was left behind was his pocket knife and a note pinned to it. Ash read it outloud: "If you want your fox boy back alive, then give up Pikachu and all your other Pokemon, if not then its curtains for him..." "They wouldn't kill him would they?! Tell me they're bluffing!" Dawn was on the verdge of crying while Iris was just shocked. They needed a plan if they wanted to get Cilan back... alive...

Meanwhile in a cabin, Team Rocket were gloating over their sure victory. The fox on the other hand was tied up and gagged, and soon awoke to his predicament. "Aw look, the fox twerp is up!" Jessie said, as she took the gag off and inspected him. "Hmm... maybe the Boss would enjoy having you around as a servent..." she states as her hand neared his mouth. Cilan then bit her hard, drawing blood. "Whoa that twerp is violent!" James said in shock. "No matter!" said the female Rocket, as she tied the gag back around his mouth, making it extra tight. All that came from him was muffled talking. "Maybe we outta just kill da twirp!" Meowth said. "Good idea... thers no whay the twerps would trade their Pokemon for him, so why keep him around?" said Jessie as she got a knife off the table. Cilan tried and tried with all his might to get free, but it was no use... the ropes were just too tight...

He watched in horror as Jessie came closer with the object that would put an end to him soon if he didn't figure a way out!

How will he get outta this one?! Stat tuned...


End file.
